The Sandwing rivals
Yay! My second fanfiction! This one is about Burn, Blister, and Blazes lives in the war. The prologue is how the war began. If I have any misspelled words, please feel free to tell me or fix it. :D I hope you like it! (By the way, I'm not done with it yet :p) Prologue The SandWing queen, Oasis, bustled down the empty hallway. Her third daughter was going to hatch! Third and last, She thought ruefully. Oh, how I miss my beloved king, The king of the SandWings had died a year ago because he was bitten by the deadly dragonbite-viper. Queen Oasis nearly got killed herself so she could destroy the snake. Her poor daughters were witnessing the horrible event. The oldest one, Burn, was only four years old, and her second-oldest daughter, Blister, was two years of age. Nevermind that. Today we shall celebrate! Oasis perked up as she turned a corner and stopped in front of a door. She opened it quickly, slamming it shut behind her. In front of her sat seven guards, all sleepy eyed. Queen Oasis narrowed her eyes. “My egg,” She snarled. Two of the guards shook themselves and ran into a room, the hatchery, with a heavy ajar door. “Why is the door open?!” Oasis asked, baring her sharp teeth. “Hyena was checking in on the eggs.” A scrawny guard said confidently. Oasis nodded, “Of course. I have been a little tense lately, since this is my last egg,” She said, her wings drooping a little. “Erm, your majesty, shall we fetch your Princesses?” The same thin SandWing from before asked, with a little less courage. Oasis nodded again. “Yes.” The guard scurried off. Oasis clapped her talons together. “Now, I wish to see my egg.” Suddenly a female voice shrieked from within the royal hatchery. Oasis and her fellow SandWings jumped in surprise. “It’s hatching! Your majesty!” A burly guard exclaimed. “Three moons, Hyena! She is beautiful!” Oasis clutched the newly hatched dragonet as her two other daughters walked in. Burn gasped and Blister gazed at her sister. “Wow. I’m an older sister now.” Burn said. Blister whacked her with her wing. “Camel turd. You’ve been and older sister ever since I was born.” Blister said dryly. “I don’t think you count as a younger sister if you’re smarter than me.” Burn muttered. Blister smirked. “I know that.” “Burn, Blister, stop bickering!” Oasis snapped. Burn nodded and Blister rolled her eyes. “What’s her name?” Burn asked. “Blaze… yes, that sounds wonderful! Princess Blaze of the SandWings!” Oasis exclaimed. She tapped Blaze’s tiny snout. “Welcome to the royal family, little one.” “Smolder! Where were you?” Oasis yelled to one of her three sons. He shrugged and hung his head. “Don’t shrug! Listen to me. Where were you?!” Oasis snarled. Smolder’s wings drooped. “I was with Palm…” He murmured. Oasis sighed. “I told you not to be around her anymore. Her parents were traitors!” She shouted. It was five years after Blaze was hatched. Since her hatching day he was hanging around with Palm. She was an orphaned SandWing because her parents were cast out from the tribe and they went to the Outclaws in the Scorpion Den. “I am sorry , mother.” He said. “Sorry doesn’t fix anything!” Smolder nodded sadly and trudged out of the room. He trudged along the palace and eventually came to the entrance, with several guards standing alert. He nodded to them and they saluted back. Some stared at him as he slowly walked over to the nearest oasis on the horizon. “Um...Smolder, there is plenty of water in the palace.” One of the guards said. Smolder shook his head. “I’m just going for a walk. To clear my mind.” Smolder said, picking up his pace. The guards turned away. No one had to know what he was doing. As Blaze admired the beautiful gem her mother had given her, she jumped. Was that a scream? She jumped again, hearing the same thing. Blaze gasped. It is! Oh three moons, what if it’s mother? She stuck her head out the nearest window. near the great tower, she saw a curved shape adorned with rubies. Then Blaze gasped again. It wasn’t a bunch of rubies, it was blood. “BURN! BLISTER!” She screeched. “MOTHER IS DEAD!” That didn’t help. It’s dark… Burn’s sleeping, probably, and nobody can wake her… Blister must be on the other side of the palace… “Fine!” Blaze huffed. “I’ll go get Smolder and Rattlesnake and Drought.” She said, flying away. Burn was furious. She stomped her foot. She clawed at the sand. She lashed out at her brothers and sisters. “No, no, no, no, no! Not her! This happened too soon!” She cried out. Burn thought she felt a single tear roll down her face. I’ve never cried. Why, mother? Why did this happen? “Who did this?” Rattlesnake, Burns younger brother, asked. “I want to claw their face off and stuff them in a pit full of camel waste and dragonbite vipers!” Burn yelled. Blister had told the guards to stay at their posts. Then Blister flew off to the treasure rooms, claiming she was checking on the precious gems. “Who wi-” Smolder began. Then he heard a rustling sound. He turned and picked up something from a sand dune. “THREEMOONSWHATISTHATTHING?!” Blaze shrieked. “A scavenger.” Burn observed. “It has a pointy metal thing, too. We should take it away.” “Wait, Burn, look! The same thing is in mother’s chest!” Smolder gasped. “Do you think other scavengers killed her? Because if this little thing killed a dragon, who happens to be one of the strongest queens in Pyrrhia, she would have to smart enough to hide some where else.” Burn nodded. “And there are tracks.” Then Blister came winging back. Burn gazed at her sister. “Any thing taken?” She asked. “It’s all gone.” Blister said. Burn let out a growl. “ARGH!” “Burn, can I keep her?” Smolder asked. “What, mother’s body? No, we’re burying it, birds-for-brains!” Burn snapped. “No, the scavenger!” Smolder said innocently. “No!” Burn said. “I think he should keep it!” Drought, the third brother, said. Burn glared at him. “Yeah, now he can finally have what he wants since mother isn’t here to make him sad.” Rattlesnake added. “Fine! You can keep it!” Burn snapped. Smolder picked up the scavenger, took away it’s pointy-thing, and put the scavenger on his back. He melted the pointy-thing. Burn was clutching her head. She turned to her siblings and shot a plume of fire at them, missing everyone except for Rattlesnake. It singed his tail. He beat it at the ground rapidly. “GET OUT OF HERE!” Burn shouted. “Fine!” Blister snapped, winging off towards the east. I’ll get the treasure later. She thought. Blister turned in midair to see Drought following her, and Blaze going north with Rattlesnake. Smolder was staying with Burn. Fine. I don’t care about him anymore. I shall get help from the most powerful tribe in existence! Chapter one Burn’s POV The Sky Kingdom Eighteen years into the war Burn an Burn anB Burn and several of her SandWing troops were flying over the prisoners in the Sky Prison. She heard that the Dragonets of Destiny were here. Then she spotted two unusual dragons. A MudWing and a NightWing. Aha. Burn thought. But where are the others? Then she examined the NightWing and next the MudWing. The SkyWing is dead. I know that. Burn spotted the SeaWing, who stopped pacing, and circled around her. And Scarlet told me that she wants to give the SandWing to me to put in my weirdling tower. So it’s probably not up here. There were several guards there. She saluted to them and strutted down the hallway. All of the SkyWings stopped and bowed or saluted to her. She kept walking towards Queen Scarlet’s throne room. Scarlet was there, sitting on her throne. The SkyWing queen’s eyes grew wide as she saw her ally and dear friend. Burn had planned to use Scarlet just to win the war, but they grew closer and closer every visit. “Oh, Burn! You’re here! Wonderful!” Scarlet exclaimed. Burn nodded. “I’m glad to see you!” Burn said. “So, where are the rest of the ‘dragonets of destiny’? I saw the MudWing and the NightWing up on the prisoner towers. And the SeaWing. Where is the SandWing?” Burn asked. Three moons I sound like Blister. Burn thought. “Oh, the SandWing, or whatever it is, is trapped in a cage above the feasting hall. And guess what?” Scarlet said excitedly. Burn tilted her head. “They have a RainWing to replace the SkyWing! I have her on display on my beautiful marble tree.” Scarlet said. Burn snorted. “The Talons must have been so scared of us that they never wanted to come back to your kingdom!” Burn joked. Scarlet laughed, and then stood up. She beckoned with her tail towards the hallway. “Come, let me show you the SandWing!” Scarlet and Burn walked down the hallways and ended up in the feasting hall. Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)